Devices which include a pulsar plate (pulsar ring) that rotates integrally with a wheel and a wheel speed sensor that detects the rotation of the pulsar plate based on the rotation of the pulsar plate are known as a detection means that detects the wheel speed of a saddle-riding-type vehicle. A sensor cable for outputting a signal that is detected by the wheel speed sensor to a control unit is connected to the wheel speed sensor that is used in the detection means. A variety of structures have been proposed as an attachment structure of a sensor unit that includes the wheel speed sensor and the sensor cable (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In Patent Document 1, an attachment structure of a sensor unit that detects a rotation speed of a front wheel of a saddle-riding-type vehicle is described.
In the saddle-riding-type vehicle described in Patent Document 1, a rearward extension stay that extends in a vehicle rearward direction is provided on a lower edge part of a front fork that supports the front wheel. A brake caliper is attached directly to an extension end of the rearward extension stay. A sensor stay that holds a wheel speed sensor is attached to a substantially middle position in the extension direction of the rearward extension stay. A sensor cover having a bent plate shape overlaps and is attached to an outer part in a vehicle width direction of the sensor stay. The wheel speed sensor is held by the sensor stay and the sensor cover at a lower end position of the sensor stay in a state where the wheel speed sensor is interposed between the sensor stay and the sensor cover. Specifically, a bolt fastening part used for fastening the sensor stay and the sensor cover to each other is provided at upper and lower sections of a holding position of the wheel speed sensor at lower ends of the sensor cover and the sensor stay. By the fastening at the bolt fastening parts, the wheel speed sensor is interposed between and is held by the sensor stay and the sensor cover.
A sensor cable that is drawn from the wheel speed sensor is arranged from a lower end position of the sensor stay toward the vehicle rearward direction and is then drawn via an opening that is formed between the sensor stay and the sensor cover to the vicinity of the front fork. The sensor cable that is drawn to the vicinity of the front fork is held by a clamp part that is provided to extend at an upper part of the sensor cover and is arranged toward an upward direction substantially along the front fork.